1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving control device that performs control such as a change of setting values according to manual operation of an operation member and an operation device that can give a sense of operation click to a manual operator through the control.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an interchangeable lens digital camera that is enabled to perform a change of setting values of the camera besides focus adjustment through manual operation of a focus ring. In such a digital camera, a user can change the setting values of the camera by manually rotating the focus ring in a state in which specific buttons provided in a camera body are set in advance. As setting items of the camera in changing the setting values of the camera, any one of setting items such as shutter speed, diaphragm, ISO sensitivity, white balance, and exposure correction is sequentially selected every time the user depresses the specific button in advance. Setting values of the selected setting items are changed according to manual rotation of the focus ring by the user. Display for informing the user of the change of the setting items or the setting values is also performed.
Concerning operability of the focus ring and other operation members, techniques concerning driving control devices and operation devices explained below are known.
For example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-316394 is a technique that can change, in a moving device incorporated in a lens barrel section of a lens unit, contact friction of an operation ring and increase and decrease a rotation operation force amount in a wide range by arranging a transducer of an ultrasound actuator and controlling the transducer.
For example, a technique disclosed in International Publication No. 2006/068114 is a technique that can carry out, in a reproducing system including a rotator section operated by a user, rotation regulation for a click form in the rotator section with rotation torque by an electric motor and cause the rotator section to oscillate with an oscillation motor or a piezoelectric element.